Similar Endings
by IAmATurtleMeow
Summary: She clutched the bars tightly until her knuckles where drained from any color, her head hanging down, as if someone had delivered a blow to her face and she was on the verge of blacking out, she let out small breaths that turned into white mist on her lips as her blue hair clung to her face, wet from the sobs she had let out in an attempt to relieve herself from the pain she felt.
1. Jobless

**She clutched the bars tightly until her knuckles where drained from any color, her head hanging down, as if someone had delivered a blow to her face and she was on the verge of blacking out, she let out small breaths that turned into white mist on her lips as her blue hair clung to her face, wet from the sobs she had let out in an attempt to relieve herself from the pain she felt within her, an attempt that had failed. She was a prisoner now, and the one who she would give her life for is possibly doing the same for her right now. It was safe to say Levy Mcgarden's luck was starting to run out.**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia town. The sun was shining, birds were singing heavenly songs, and everyone was around the streets buying groceries, chattering, and enjoying each others company, everyone...except Levy. Levy was busy, sitting in the middle of the floor, books covering every square inch of her room, trying to find one on ancient languages.

The blue haired mage sighed as she looked through her colossal collection of books, none of them where even close to the one she needed. As she pulled out another book she read the title and quickly threw it down, usually she would never treat books with such disrespect, but in this situation, she could care less. She gave a disgruntled groan and put two more books on the ground almost immediately after pulling them out, this was beginning to push her on the brink of insanity.

As she ran her finger down the row of books, she pulled out a thick light purple one, which caused another smaller book to fall out along with it. Relief swept over her entire being as she read the title "Languages From Before Time" and stood up with it in her hand. "Finally, I've been looking forever for this!" she exclaimed proudly to herself. She then saw the other book that had fallen from the corner of her eye and picked it up, placing it in front of the other bulkier book. "The Roar of Hate" she read aloud, and suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. She had read the book before, it was about a dragon who despised humans since they had murdered his father, he then would destroy villages, but before he would burn them to dust, he would cry out what he called was "The Roar of Hate."

_Oh!, I remember this book, I got to the part where the dragon got injured in a battle with a village he was destroying and a woman finds him in a field and tries to heal him._

She remembered nothing after that, she had probably gotten too caught up with a job or mission of some sort and stopped reading it. She gave a small smile,

_I loved the woman in this book, she was so warmhearted to help the dragon, even though when he first met her he had burned her arm in attempt to scare her away, but she still helped him, because she not only wanted to heal his wound, but his sunken heart_.

With that, Levy made a mental note to re-read it from cover to cover, it was too good of a book not to be finished. She took a deep breath and decided to go back to work, heading over to her desk with the two books in her hands she pulled out her chair, sat down, and turned her thinking gears on.

While on a job, Lucy had found an old page in a book that was in an unknown language and asked Levy if she could decode it for her, she of course accepted, with pride. Now since she had finally found the book she needed, without hesitation, she picked up the old paper Lucy had given her, and began working to finish translating the last sentence of the note.

"Tartulus ferman dra srevy pright" Levy read the sentence aloud as she opened the old purple book in front of her, it opened with a loud _thud _and small particles of dust escaped from the leathery pages causing her to cough.

Levy looked up the words carefully and wrote down the meaning on a piece of paper.

"Okay, so it mean 'let the light shine through', well, that's the last of this note, so all together it means 'when darkness takes over the soul, do not be afraid, just take a deep breath and smile, do not let darkness consume, let the light shine through."

Levy gave a smile, she couldn't wait to give this to Lucy, and if she was correct, Lucy would probably be at the guild with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and the rest of her team. As she got up she folded the note and slipped it into her cross-shoulder purse, and went out the door.

The walk to the guild was very peaceful, the feeling of sunshine and the sound of nature and families enjoying each others company made Levy feel more upbeat and positive. When she got to the doors of the guild hall and pulled them open, she expected there to be people cheering, fights brewing, tables being thrown, and curses filling the air...but to her surprise, the guild was fairly peaceful. As Levy took a few steps in, allowing the doors to _clunk _behind her, she looked around for a sign of Lucy, or the other members of her team, but found no one. She allowed her smile to fall into a small frown, she had been excited to give the note to Lucy, it had taken her quite awhile to decipher, and she wanted to give it to Lucy for evaluation as soon as possible.

Levy shook her head,

_maybe Mirajane has seen them?_

As the she pondered the thought she decided to ask and began to walk over to the small bar, where a Cana Alberona had been passed out on a stool, clutching a jug of beer with spit dripping from her mouth into a pool of drool. Levy gave a sight chuckle as she sat down on the stool next to her unconscious comrade and waited for Mirajane. After a few seconds of waiting a beautiful white haired woman stepped out in her usual pink dress with a smile lighting up her face.

"Good afternoon Levy!" Mira greeted cheerfully, "May I help you with something?"

Levy returned the smile and gave a slight nod, "Hello Mira, and...yes...I was just wondering if Lucy or the others have stopped in today by any chance?"

Mira put one delicate finger to her chin as she thought until a look of remembrance crossed her face.

"Yes, actually, they had come by earlier this morning, but only to bid us farewell, it seems they've taken on another job! You know Natsu, right after one adventure is finished, another is soon to follow it up!"

Levy sighed, yes she did know that, and she also knew how excited she was to give Lucy the translation, but hey, they did need to make money, and she was glad that they where also working their best.

"Thank you Mira, and yeah, they're always on a job, but I should have guessed that they would be since when I walked in I didn't get hit by a flying table...or worse...person." Mirajane covered her mouth as she gave a slight giggle, but that was soon replaced with a look of concern.

"Speaking of jobs Levy, it appears you haven't been on one for awhile, isn't your rent due soon?"

Levy bit her lip and nodded "Yeah, but both Jet and Droy seem to have come down with a nasty cold, they've been bed ridden for a week now, and there aren't many jobs that don't include a lot of fighting, and we know how good I am at that..."

Mira gave a slight frown "I hope your other team members start to feel better soon, but I still must insist you look at the jobs posted, perhaps you could find one that doesn't have a lot of action."

Levy smiled "Thank you, and I'll try to find one, thank you for your concern Mira!" Mira gave a slight nod before disappearing into the back, leaving Levy alone.

She didn't particularly want to look at jobs, she knew that she couldn't fight well, and she knew a lot better than to assume someones main problem would be that they were unable to decipher old texts, but she forced herself off of the stool and dragged her legs to the board where papers filled with pleas for help overlapped. She heard the doors to the guild bang together in the distance, notifying her that someone had walked in, but she was too wrapped up reading the jobs descriptions.

Just as she suspected, nothing that suited her. She gave a sigh of defeat and was about to leave the guild when she felt something strong and sturdy rest against the top of her head, and a familiar voice soon followed it.

"You lookin' for a job shrimp? Gihihi, I'd like to see you fight off a fly before anything that can actually be called threatening."

Levy rolled her eyes, she knew this voice all too well.

It was the one and only, Gajeel Redfox.

**Author's Note: Okay, this wasn't as exciting as I wanted it to be, but I honestly believe it is a hell of a lot better than the old Chapter 1. **

**If you have any ideas, questions, comments, feel free to PM me or leave them in a review. I tried super hard to put a good amount of detail in this **

**and keep it at a decent length, and I went through and corrected as many errors as I could find. I am so thankful I had enough time to actually**

**put a chapter up I'm not embarrassed to read to myself... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and there will be more on the way!**

**I honestly can't think of what the job should be in particular that she picks, but I know it just _has_ to need the use of her super decoding abilities.**

**If you have any ideas, I repeat, do not be afraid to PM me or leave the idea in a review. Hugs and Kisses until next time I get off my lazy butt and **

**type! Hopefully the chapters won't be as short as this one, I just wanted to get it out so you could get rid of the horrible images of my old**

**Chapter 1. Until next time, stay pretty.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Working with a Brute

Levy sighed, but didn't turn to face the brute behind her.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I haven't been on a job in forever and without the rest of my team I don't think that will change anytime soon...,"

Of course she needed the money, but she weighed her options and decided getting kicked out of her apartment for some time would be better than taking a job she couldn't handle and getting her butt kicked.

"I mean, I would take one but...like you said before, I'm pretty sure a fly could take me down." She sighed again in defeat

"Heh, ain't sunshine usually flying outtah your ass? Why don't yah stop feelin' sorry for yourself and take one of the simpler jobs?" he said gruffly

That's when Gajeel knew he made a mistake, or maybe after he said it he realized, because when he looked at the little mage's face...it was the face, the same face she made before he felt the weight of a book filled purse on his face... before he could say anything else Mira walked in holding a flier.

"Oh Levy, I have some good news!," she squealed in a delighted tone "It appears I forgot to put up one of the jobs up, and this one seems to be made for you, here, read it!"

Levy grabbed the piece of paper from Mira Jane's hands and read the text aloud.

"Help Wanted: Ancient Texts are needed to be translated, more information will be given once you arrive to the top of the mountains west of Fiore, directions on back of flier, thank you,"

Of course it seemed perfect, a little less informative than she would have liked, but that wasn't the only fault Levy saw.

"Well, I could do the deciphering part, but the mountains are filled with creatures and I'm not sure I could handle them all to almost the peak of the mountain..."

The words stung Levy's throat, she sounded so vulnerable, too vulnerable to be the strongest guild, if she could just be Erza, or Juvia, or even Wendy, she would probably be better off.

"Well, why doesn't Gajeel accompany you?" Mira asked in her sing song voice, but it made Levy's blood run cold.

Gajeel...and her, on the same job, a job that could last a day...maybe even more...?

"Gah, dont cha think I have better things to do then babysitting the shrimp? I got my own jobs to go on, yah know?" Gajeel said in his usual sarcastic voice

Levy heaved an agitated sigh and moved from under Gajeel's arm grasping the paper tightly

"No, I'm perfectly fine going alone, I'm sure I can handle it myself, and anyway, I might as well get over myself and take the simplest job I can find" Levy retorted bitterly at Gajeel causing him to swallow

Her purse ain't over her shoulder so nothin' to be worried about...

"Eh, um, well, I..." he tried to force the words out but Levy whirled around and glared at him

"No, I can handle this myself, I'm a Fairy Tail mage, right? I'm just as capable as anyone else, just because you don't think I can fight doesn't mean that's true, and I was chosen to be an S class mage and you weren't remember?"

Gajeel returned a glare and smirked "Yeah, but I'm positive that you can't even come close to beatin' me in a fight."

Levy shook her head "Well what makes you so sure!?"

Gajeel opened his mouth but clamped it shut immediately, what he was about to say was probably taking to far. Of course he would have said 'well as I remember, one punch to the face and you and your little team were out cold, but hey, maybe it was two punches' but he knew it was best not to say that, he didn't want to say that.

Instead he crossed his arms and spoke gruffly "listen, how about you stop shrieking and I'll accompany you on this job?" He could see that took the shrimp by surprise since her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened, but soon she shook her head.

"No, I can do it myself..." she said quietly, but she was looking at her feet, he knew she didn't believe what she was saying.

"Well, there ain't much going on around her anyway, so how about we go and you give me a small amount of the reward, and I'll let you keep enough to pay for your rent or whatever."

Levy looked up skeptically and then smiled.

"I...I guess we have a deal then"

* * *

Mira was ecstatic to hear Levy and Gajeel's agreement to work on the job together and stamped it to make it official, now Levy was back at her apartment in Fairy Hills getting ready for bed.

"It's not like I'm against going on a job with Gajeel...," She spoke aloud thoughtfully to herself

"I mean...I actually kind of like the idea, but...he's just so...so...," Levy thought of the times she had spent with him and her face turned to a scowl

"Arrogant"

Levy sighed as she sat on her bed, she wanted to read, but her stomach felt sick thinking about tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day she and Gajeel go on a mission together, and she couldn't help but feel nervous, and a bit excited, not that she liked him like that she just...liked a change in company from Jet and Droy.

Yeah...that's it...a change in company.

Levy shut off her lamp and lied down, letting sleep take over her, tomorrow was a big day, and although she had to admit Gajeel had his faults, she couldn't help but feel a little giddy going on a mission with him.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to come out! My laptop broke, and also sorry for any spelling errors r grammar errors, I went over this a couple times but I still feel like something, or everyting is wrong with it...anyway, hope you enjoy it lovelies! ^^**


	3. Strange Events

As the sun pierced through the crack in Levy's curtain and placed itself into her closed eyes. She gave out a groan as a delicate hand flew up in a feeble attempt to block out the rays.

Please, can't the sun wait, like, five more minutes, or even maybe ten?

She gave another groan in protest but slowly lifted herself up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. As her vision slowly cleared up she looked around her room. Books where flung across the floors and open on desks, as usual, and an old plate and empty cup sat on her desk where she sat and worked the previous nights, but she couldn't help feel like something was out of place. Her stomach churned at the feeling, something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could rev herself up thinking of possible things that could have happened in the middle of the night she decided to go shower and get ready for her...job. She shook her head, as if trying to shake the thought out of it, and got up to bathe.

After the shower she got dressed and let her hair dry before tying her usual orange-yellow bandana into it. She had already packed a few extra clothes and necessities into a small bag to carry on her back, and would take along her usual purse.

Now, Gajeel said to meet him at the guild before we started heading off, he's probably there right now, I mean he takes his jobs pretty seriously, and if he is there, I'd better make haste or else he'll grow impatient. Levy scooped up her bags, put them on, and headed out.

The walk to the guild was nice, the sun, which Levy previously cursed for awaking her, was showering the town as always, and gave Levy a warm positive feeling.

Maybe this job will be fun and quick, I mean, it seems like a nice day, this might be a sign things are looking up!

As Levy entered the guild in good spirits, she couldn't help but feel a little pang of nerves as she walked in and didn't see Gajeel anywhere.

Did he forget? Did he decide not to come? Maybe he ditched me? Did he go on a different job?

She knew she was over thinking it, but she couldn't help but feel like her insides where running a marathon when her mind crossed over the possibilities. She decided against driving herself insane and pulled out a book from her bag, finding a stool to sit on and tried to read to clear her mind. The title of the book read The Roar of Hate and she decided to pick up where she left off last night before she went to bed.

Chapter 5: Fire and the Grass

_Yes, I know he is dangerous, a dragon of destruction, we had all heard the stories, felt his pain...or the other villages had. I know he could kill me, even in the state he's in, but he won't, I can guarantee it. I could say I love him, but that would be...preposterous. Of course I know he's cruel... but wouldn't it also be cruel to let his past drive my actions? Yes, that's what I'll tell myself, and so here I am, watching him, he's truly amazing, sleeping. He growls at me and tells me to leave all the time, but I won't leave him, why would I? Even if he would leave me, I don't care, not at all. I don't think he's evil, I think he was lead into the wrong thing, and I believe at heart he's truly good, I want to believe that, I do believe that, and I will be with him until my heart stop beat-_

"Oi, watcha readin' shrimp?" a gruff voice pulled Levy out of her thoughts abruptly causing her to shriek and slam her book.

"The Roar of Ha-" he began to read but Levy, in a fit of embarrassment shove the book quickly in her purse, she heard a small crunch of something, but ignored it as she turned around in her stool to face Gajeel, who's curious red eyes bored into her chocolate ones.

"U-um, I...I was w-waiting for you Gajeel!" Levy forced out, still recovering from her shock and embarrassment.

"Heh, well Lily had to wake me up, I was out cold, gihihihi, but doesn't look like that ingrate is comin', says he wants to train, stupid cat, can't he train some other time than when I might need him?"

Levy looked at Gajeel, studied his face, he looked positively annoyed with his arms crossed and scowling in another direction, but she knew that he really did love his cat, she found is so strange, he was so...unique. He moved his crimson eyes and saw her staring in awe and eventually turned his head to face her

"Eh, Shrimp, you daydreamin'?"

Levy shook her head and smiled "no, just thinking, we should get going, huh?"

Gajeel shifted uncomfortably under her smile but smirked

"hell yeah, but don't go holdin' me back shrimp." Levy rolled her eyes

"wouldn't dream of it" she retorted sarcastically causing Gajeel to give a low chuckle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

Levy was irritated, one, because the trains were out of order and they had to walk, which she didn't mind, but, number two, they had been walking for 2 hours straight and Gajeel refused to take a break. Whenever Levy would say something on the topic Gajeel would roll his eyes and say

"quite complainin' the quicker we get there the quicker we can stop walking."

Of course, Levy, in her irritated state, figured that the quicker she could find a sharp enough stick, the quicker she could stop walking, and Gajeel would stop walking...permanently.

Gajeel looked behind him, and saw Levy's face, it was the face again, and he quickly looked forward.

"Eh, we can take a break in a bit shorty, just stop lookin' at me like you're gonna kill me."

Levy was shocked at what she just heard, and felt a hot blush rise to her face. Did she really look that mad. Yes, she did want a break, but she felt a wave of guilt knowing how she was getting it.

"N-no! I can keep walking Gajeel, it's fine!"

Of course she said that, but in reality her feet where starting to ache and the effects of hardly sleeping for the past few nights where slowly creeping up on her body and eyelids. Before Gajeel could say anything, Levy felt a strange feeling come over her, stopping her dead in her tracks. It was the same feeling she felt earlier that morning in her room, like something was wrong, and her stomach felt like it was in knots. She looked around her, and to her left in the far distance, she saw long orange hair, which Levy figured belonged to a girl, around her height.

"Hey!" Levy called out, the woods where big, and she figured the girl could possibly be lost.

Instead of responding with words the girl tensed up and quickly darted away.

Before Levy could make sense of it Gajeel was by her side looking down at her. In her hunched over position and her arms cradling her stomach, she seemed to be pained.

"Hey, shrimp, your stomach exploding or something?" he spoke, and as she looked up at him, she was shocked to see his face didn't match his sarcastic tone, he looked truly curious. She shook her head and ignored the question

"didn't you see that girl...?" of course if he didn't see her he should have at least smelled her, or was Levy going insane?

Gajeel sniffed the woodland air and shrugged

"can't say I see or smell anything unusual, you tryin' to get out of walking?" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face and Levy stood upright and rolled her eyes, the feeling she had diminishing.

"Most definitely, in fact, I've been trying too for the past hour!" Gajeel gave a snort

"You just said you didn't need a break! Or where you just trying to act tough?" Levy gave a huff and trudged on in annoyance, causing Gajeel to start walking next to her.

"You smell that shorty?" He was squinting into the distance

"I smell food, and...people, out of no where, but it's strange, there ain't supposed to be a town around here..."

Levy gave a feeble attempt at sniffing, but to no luck, she highly doubted she could smell the food let alone the people.

"I can't say I do...but maybe it was just built recently or...?" He shook his head

"You're smarter than that Levy, I have a strange feeling about this, we should go check it out since it's in our path."

Levy bit her lip but nodded, he never called her by her first name, he must really be worried about this, but why? What's so bad about a town?

For once she had no idea.


	4. The Spy

**Earlier in the mountains west of Fiore**

She entered his room, her heart beating so hard she could feel it in her throat, she dug her fingernails into her sweaty palms so hard she was surprised they weren't bleeding.

"You wanted to see me?" she spoke, her voice sounded hoarse, as it always did from sleep deprivation.

She had to do most of her "bosses" work, the things he knew she wouldn't mess up, she hated it, but did it anyway.

"Our guest will arrive soon, but I need to know more about her, I think she might be bringing company" he said his a chilling voice, but it felt was if there was venom pumping from her heart when he talked.

"What would you like me to do, spy on her, or, them?"

she didn't like the idea, but she didn't really care either, it was simpler than most of the shit he made her do.

"Well yes, but no, I will do the spying, you put the bait in, use an illusion, and make it personal...," he smirked

"make a town and make it so what the towns people see, I see, understand? Also, throw in something to unnerve her, I think that would be...funny, don't you?" he spoke slowly, and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

She nodded and spoke quietly

"I'll be going sir" she bowed and left the room into the light.

She knew her mission, It was to help him spy on Levy Mcgarden.


End file.
